Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!/Volume 3
Main Vol 1 Vol 2 Vol 3 Vol 4 Vol 5 Vol 6 Vol 7 Vol 8 Vol 9 Vol 10 Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu (MLLSD) Volume 3 is the third volume of the official manga of the same name. The third volume is mostly set after the events of the first anime series. Chapter 13+13.5 - The Nonna Diary! Plot Summary Persisting rumours of a "Katyusha Diary" prompt Katyusha to create her own diary on Nonna, which she dubs the Nonna Diary. Shortly before tea time, Katyusha starts shadowing her vice-commander, following her to a bookstore, over a high wall, through dense foliage, past an angry dog, and finally to a café. It is then that Katyusha realises that it is now tea time, and sees Nonna order tea and cakes. Katyusha, stomach protesting, struggles to continue clandestine observation as Nonna begins consuming the treats on her own. When the fidgeting commander is not paying attention, Nonna slips from her seat, appears behind Katyusha, and tells her that she has ordered her share. Katyusha immediately forgets about the Nonna Diary and joins Nonna for a greatly enjoyable tea. As for Nonna, it is revealed that she has been monitoring Katyusha with concealed cameras the whole time, and has compiled a substantial entry for the Katyusha Diary that day. Characters Appearing * Katyusha * Nonna * Nina * Alina * Miho Nishizumi (Magazine photo only) Chapter 14 - It's a Nice Day for a Date! Plot Summary Yukari works up the courage to ask Miho if she'd like to see a movie together, which Miho happily accepts. The ecstatic Yukari wakes up on the morning of the date and decides that she wants to dress up specially for Miho. She has her mother help her style her hair, but Yukari's poofy hair is stubbornly resistant to anything other than its normal pattern. Yukari's mother dresses her up in exponentially more fancy outfits while her dad takes photos. Eventually Yukari reveals that the outing is just a trip to the movies, and her mother hence advises her to just go as she normally is, as that is who Miho wants to see. Yukari agrees. Miho soon arrives, and Yukari is shocked to discover that she has the rest of Anglerfish Team in tow: The others heard about the outing and wanted to see the same movie. Yukari gets over her initial disappointment quickly, and the team enjoy a great day together. Characters Appearing *Miho Nishizumi *Yukari Akiyama *Jungorou Akiyama *Yoshiko Akiyama *Saori Takebe *Hana Isuzu *Mako Reizei Chapter 15 - Operation Confession! Plot Summary Saori Takebe infrequently holds a 'romance course' where she gives relationship advice. The only ones who ever attend are the first-years from Rabbit Team. At the end of one such session the girls are beginning to disperse, when Saki Maruyama, who has been spacing out the whole time, speaks up and declares that she believes she has fallen in love. After Rabbit Team recover from their amazement (and Saori recovers from her shocked state of denial), Saki discloses that when she frequently sits quietly in a park before school each day, a stranger who jogged past at the same time called her out one day, offered her coffee, and spent the morning sitting with her. Saori immediately takes Saki's romance into her hands, training the girl to become an ideal love interest and proper lady. The next day, Saki takes Saori and the rest of her team to her spot in the park, and sits to wait for the jogger to pass by. Saori and the other first-years hide and observe from a distance. Saori reveals that she has, unbeknownst to any of Rabbit Team, also mobilized Anglerfish Team with a battle-ready Panzer IV, just in case Saki's love interest happens to be an unsuitable partner. The jogger eventually approaches in a hooded tracksuit and bids good morning. Saki returns the greeting, and the stranger, surprised at the first instance of hearing Saki speak, pulls back the hood to reveal that it is actually Shinobu Kawanishi. Characters Appearing * Saori Takebe * Azusa Sawa * Saki Maruyama * Karina Sakaguchi * Aya Oono * Yuuki Utsugi * Ayumi Yamagou * Miho Nishizumi * Hana Isuzu * Yukari Akiyama * Mako Reizei * Shinobu Kawanishi Omake 1 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *The Power of a Fan *The Attribute of Glasses *Watch Out For Mako *Tea-Tasting Party *Tea-Tasting Party 2 *Impossible Challenge *It's Tough! *Body Physique *Her Parameter? *A Mistake Calling Out *The Real Body! *Our Hero *Spinal Reflex *All Star Ensemble *The Marvel of Coincidence Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Saemonza * Oryou * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Nekonya * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Maho Nishizumi * Shiho Nishizumi * Yoshiko Akiyama * Jungorou Akiyama Chapter 16 - It's the Conditions in Anzio! Part 1 Plot Summary During a meeting of the Anzio Senhsa-dō club, a student announces her intention to leave Anzio and join Ooarai Girls High School, on account of their better facilities, funding, cute girls and sudden increase in Sensha-dō strength. To Anchovy's shock, the entire student cohort is soon in agreement and, honest to their feelings, they immediately depart for the Ooarai school ship. Even Carpaccio and Pepperoni join them, leaving Anchovy lonely and dismayed. Infiltrating the school's ship and joining Ooarai as students, the Anzio girls are blown away by Ooarai's relatively impressive standards and appeals. However, barely a day passes before they discover Ooarai's downside: There is no snack time, the Public Morals Committee forbids open food stalls, and there is a very limited daily supply of pasta. The students shut themselves away in a storage section and begin cooking their way through the school's pasta reserves. Momo Kawashima stumbles onto the unauthorized cooking operation and is captured, whilst Pepperoni, participating in volleyball training with Duck Team, lets slip that she is actually from Anzio. The security club, backed up by a column of Sensha-dō tanks, drive the intruding girls back to Anzio, much to the joy of Anchovy. In the confusion, Momo is also taken in the way back to Anzio as a POW. Characters Appearing * Anchovy * Carpaccio * Pepperoni * Siko * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Caesar * Erwin * Saemonza * Oryou * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Yuuki Utsugi * Midoriko Sono * Moyoko Gotou * Momo Kawashima * Anzu Kadotani * Yuzu Koyama Chapter 17 - It's the Conditions in Anzio! Part 2 Plot Summary Having been brought back to Anzio as a POW after the students made a visit to Ooarai, Momo Kawashima is left to wait to be rescued. The fantastic cooking at Anzio soon leaves her convinced that she will be summarily executed very soon, as such good food could only be intended as a last meal. Momo is able to employ the only right she has left; the right to viciously scold the lax Anzio students. Momo's harsh and aggressive outbursts come as a shock to the laid-back atmosphere of Anzio, and the students are cowed into submission by her strict standards and highly vocal disciplining. By sheer force of personality, combined with a school of students who actually listen to what she has to say, Momo climbs through the ranks of Anzio, culminating with her attaining the rank of Duce in place of Anchovy. Christened 'Momochovy' before the attentive ranks of Anzio's students, Momo takes a moment to consider how well she has done for herself in this new environment, and wonders if Anzio might be where she can finally find her place. Suddenly, smoke bombs fill the air as Ooarai rescue operatives storm the courtyard. The Ooarai Sensha-dō club scatters the Anzio students while Anzu confronts the new Duce. Anzu questions Momo as to whether she is happier in Anzio, and if she hence intends to stay. Fearing that Momo will leave them for good, Rabbit Team breaks down in tears. Before Momo can answer, the mantle is taken from her shoulders by Anchovy, who re-assumes the position of Duce, recognizing that Momo is not meant to be there. The Anzio girls rally around Anchovy and chase the Ooarai students from the ship. In the process of the raid, Pepperoni is captured as a POW, and Carpaccio stows away with Caesar. Characters Appearing * Momo Kawashima * Anchovy * Carpaccio * Pepperoni * Siko * Anzu Kadotani * Yuzu Koyama * Miho Nishizumi * Yukari Akiyama * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Caesar * Karina Sakaguchi * Aya Oono * Yuuki Utsugi * Azusa Sawa * Ayumi Yamagou * Saki Maruyama * Sadoka * Mazoe Omake 2 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *Nice Save *ON/OFF *Gadgets *Clientele *Today's #1 Crisis *Hero of the Ages *Confirmation Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Anchovy * Carpaccio * Pepperoni * Siko Chapter 18 - Katyusha's Portrait! Plot Summary Katyusha summons the Pravda students for an assembly to reveal a grand statue of herself, made in honour of her victory in the 62nd National Sensha-dō Tournament. Although the art club initially makes an accurate, and thus short, representation of Kayusha's figure, they quickly recall said artwork and make a statue of a tall rendition of Katyusha, to appease her anger. Katyusha shows it off at the assembly, inviting students to come and admire the craftwork. Whilst doing so, Nina accidentally bumps the statue, and sends it toppling, the smash apart like a China tea set. Before Nina can be dissolved under the glowering death stares of Pravda's two commanding officers, they are interrupted by the arrival of students from both Saunders and Kuromorimine, responding to an invitation from Katyusha. Left with nothing but the head, Katyusha desperately tries to present the article of her glory, but Nina suddenly remembers the short statue that the art club made initially. Katyusha presents the short statue. The visiting students are surprised by the realistically-proportioned statue of someone who traditionally exaggerates the height of her depictions, and respond with applause, granting Katyusha the appropriate credit for the previous year's championship win. Nonna praises Nina on her "lucky escape". Flustered by her unexpected pardon, Nina accidentally bumps into the shorter statue, causing it to fall and smash to pieces. Characters Appearing * Katyusha * Nonna * Nina * Alina * Kay * Alisa * Naomi * Maho Nishizumi * Erika Itsumi * Koume Akaboshi * Ritaiko Omake 3 - The Making of Operation Rabu Rabu! Plot Summary The girls from Anglerfish Team stage the action-shot from the cover of MLLSD Volume 1, with Ami Chōno doing the photography. However, Yukari continues clinging to Miho well after the photo has been taken, and Ami Chōno seizes the opportunity to snap a picture of that too. When Miho queries, she explains that photos of this kind are also in high demand. Ami recalls the photoshoot for the previous year, where Pravda's championship gave her Katyusha and Nonna as prime subjects for venturing down the same path; creating a compilation of photos with each consecutively more intimate than the last until Katyusha hastily backed out. Fortunately she had also brought students from Saunders, who had supplied filler photos of bikinis and tanks with no particular line of reason. Hearing the conversation, Darjeeling appears with her crew members, all of them clad in swimsuits, claiming that they heard Ooarai was having a swimsuit photoshoot. Although no such thing is taking place, the idea immediately catches Ami Chōno's fancy, and she rushes the Ooarai girls off to change. Miho, resigning herself to the unmatchable eccentricity of Darjeeling and the unfathomable taste of Instructor Chōno, ends up in a swimsuit photo with the rest of Anglerfish Team, the girls from St. Gloriana, and even Ami Chōno herself. Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Ami Chōno * Katyusha * Nonna * Kay * Alisa * Naomi * Darjeeling * Orange Pekoe * Assam Omake 4 - It's Judgement Plot Summary After judging a match, Kanon, Remi and Hibiki are met by Saori and Hana, who offer them leftover food as thanks for their hard work. Before Remi or Hibiki can accept, Kanon unilaterally rejects it, on the grounds that a third party could misinterpret the act as bribery. Later at a food stall, the other two judges complain about Kanon's decision, and admit that they would enjoy playing jokes or pranks on the girls at Ooarai or Pravda. When Kanon berates them for not taking their work seriously, they tease her about how she is the first to indulge in the post-match parties hosted by Anzio. The conversation branches into an overheard comment from Saori, describing her hopes that Sensha-dō will bring her a relationship. The three judges whine about how they themselves are not likely to get any relationships as a result of their work, and put it down to the weirdness of their supervisor, Ami Chōno. Instructor Chōno herself appears and catches them just as Kanon is doing an impression of her. Characters Appearing * Kanon Sasagawa * Remi Takashima * Hibiki Inatomi * Saori Takebe * Hana Isuzu * Miho Nishizumi * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Katyusha * Nonna * Nina * Alina * Anchovy * Ami Chōno Trivia *Yukari's cap has the number V107A, the designation number of the prototype for the CH-46 Sea Knight Helicopter, and a silhouette of said helicopter. Category:MLLSD Volumes Category:Manga